


His Ring

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This first part was posted in July of last year. I have no idea when it will be updated again. Just felt like something needed to be added.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Times are hard and on the brink of unbearable but only at home. He was moving forward and he saw her as staying the same. The move, the new friends, the new studio had him on a constant trajectory to a positive future. She didn’t see it that way. In fact they saw the opposite on almost all things. This has never happened before he was scared of this and for Link that was not good. Suddenly not having that support at home had him question her motives the whole time.

 He would stare at the camera as the main show would end and they would move on to More. Here is where he would start to check out. Being with Rhett helped, it really did. How could it not?

  _“Oh come on Rhett let me go first on this. I actually feel good about it!” Rhett held on to Link’s arm and his grip got increasingly tighter. Their bikes were lined up and close. Rhett looked at the ramp, a project of theirs. It had taken close to 3 weeks to build this course in the forest. The ramp taking the most time._

_“Link I don’t think this is a good idea. We didn't have that much material for it. Maybe we can do the rest first and find more material at Lou’s Junk yard tonight.”_

_Link’s eyes rolled and he got on his bike._

_“Link I will go first I got this. “ Rhett got on his bike and took off. Link yelled at him. He was really mad that once again Rhett took the reigns on a project. The crashing sound and Rhett flying through the air made Link stop his hate stampede and run to his friend. He found Rhett on the ground laying on his back. He was hissing and holding his elbow. There were a few scratches on him. Link started to talk but Rhett broke in._

_“I told you. Now help me up”_

 Link looked at his friend as he talked about some crazy thing. This is where he belonged. Rhett was so similar to him about the future. They have always been at each others side pushing through hard times and the fantastic times. When things were unsure or not ready Rhett was the one to go first, just like that ramp. He had to be with Rhett. There is one thing he has never been anxious about and that was his relationship with his best friend. There was never any doubt.

 Link gave his focus back to More and played along. He listened to Rhett’s voice almost getting lost in it. He held his hands and started to fidget. He laced his fingers together then released them. He then grabbed onto his ring. Turning it around he let it go to his knuckle, he then pushed it back into place. Why couldn’t his wife be on his side. He turned it again and let it go to the second knuckle then he pushed it back. She will never understand him like Rhett does. He repeated the movements with his ring till his thoughts were interrupted with the booming laugh of the keeper of his thoughts. With a smile he slipped his ring off and banged it on the table.

_I am getting a divorce._


	2. Forever

With his ring back with on him it began to feel like a foreign object. How did this ring stay on his hand for over a decade. He tried to think on what Rhett was talking about and the future and then the past. Link was almost giddy with his choice and playing along with Good Mythical More. With his heart was pounding with anticipation that when Stevie gave the signal that they were done filming he practically yelled at everyone.

 

“I am going to get a divorce!” He leaned back his heart finally beating normal and his mind delighted by his information he just shared. Rhett was already half out of his seat when he gave his proclamation to the whole crew.

 

Rhett fell back on to his seat and quickly turned to his friend. Link jumped when he heard a crashing sound coming from Chase walking into the set door. The faces of the crew were all shades of surprised.  With only Alex looking like he thought it was a good idea. Link made a mental note to thank him later.

 

As he was taking his mental note a large hand grabbed his , his eyes shifted to see it was Rhett and he looked like he was going to cry. Rhett pulled him up with great force and walked quickly to their office, never letting go of his hand. Link smiled at this, but made sure to keep his mind at a friendship level. When they reached their office Rhett moved him in front of him and finally let go of his hand and turned to close the door.

 

“What in the world do you mean, you are getting divorce?” Rhett took a long time to shut their office door. He kept staring out the door hoping that something, no someone would give him advice on how to handle this situation that fell into his lap.

 

“I mean I am getting a divorce. I haven’t talked to Kristie yet, but it is going to happen.”  Link flopped down onto the couch and lifted his feet to the coffee table.

 

“You haven’t even talked to her yet? What in hell Link?” Rhett stood by the door. He was not sure if he was looking at the same man. The man that could not contain himself around this woman just over ten years ago.

 

_ Rhett saw Link beaming, there was a  new look to him. His friend was practically bouncing his way to him. He was a little unsure what they were about to talk about, but he was sure that no matter the subject Link was going to be animated about it. _

 

_ He was. _

 

_ “Her hair, oh don’t get me started on her hair. It is gorgeous. I could just smell it for days.” _

 

_ “For days?” _

 

_ “For days.” _

_ “Well man I am happy for you.” Rhett patted his best friend on the back and laid all the way back on the grassy hill they found themselves on. He felt Link settled close to him and both were looking to the sky.  _

 

_ “Rhett?” _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “Do you think it is forever?”  _

 

_ Rhett shifted his gaze from the sky to his friend. He could see his eyes were now closed and he was biting his lip. He smiled to himself. That was his thing, that was his trademark and now Link was stealing it. _

 

_ “Do you want it to be forever?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ “Then it will be.” _

 

Rhett had no idea that forever to Link only equalled to just over a decade.  He tried moving his feet so he could be closer to Link. His feet had taken a break and were now replaced with cement blocks. He made it to only a few feet when he just gave up. 

 

“Are you happy for me?”

 

“Link I really can not answer that. I mean she is your wife.”

 

Rhett searched Link’s face. There had to be something in there that was just lurking to be a prank. Maybe at the very most a cry for help.

 

Link did not give him hope.

 

“Bro I will be talking to her. I hope that it will be a talk. I figure that it will turn into a fight  like everything usually does. “ Link took his phone out of his front pocket and started to go through it.

 

“When you going to talk to her?”

 

“Trying to figure it out right now.”

 

“What? You are texting her?”

 

“Trying.” Link played on his phone for a few more minutes then finally put it away, “She said she is ready to talk tonight. Do you think you and Jessie can watch the kids?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thanks man, I hope we still can keep going forward.”

 

Rhett was floored. More floored then he had been just a ten minutes ago. 

 

“Are you kidding me Link?” Rhett watched as Link lifted his head up. His face no longer looked confident , speaking of his divorce , pending divorce gave him confidence, but asking him this had Link looking almost ill. “Since we were little I have been there, you been there. We have gone through breakups before. Yeah ok this will be a lot bigger than those, but I will be there.”

 

His feet finally back to their normal weight he made quick work at being at his best friend's side.

 

“If anything, Link, I know we “ Rhett’s pointer finger poked Link’s chest then he poked himself. “ we are forever.” 

  
Rhett saw a slight red tint blossom on Link’s cheeks. He smiled at him, Rhett knew that this will be very hard. Very hard on many. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first part was posted in July of last year. I have no idea when it will be updated again. Just felt like something needed to be added.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking his phone out for the fifth time only ended with him looking at no new texts from Link. He had received a text three hours ago asking if the kids could just stay the night, which he answered quickly with yes. He was hoping he would have gotten an update on what was going on, it was torture not knowing what was happening to his best friend. Rhett feeling that he was defeated for now walked to the living room to see all the Neal kids sleeping on the pull out couch. Lily was offered her own bed in one of his boys rooms but she declined. The kids could tell something was up.

 

When Rhett picked them up from their house Lily looked sick and the boys looked no better. Link just waved at him and turned into the house. The car trip was in silence and no one would make eye contact. Rhett did not want to pry into their lives, at least not yet. He had no idea what they knew or what they understood. 

 

Rhett understood that she wanted to be there for her brothers when she decided to sleep with them. He saw her sleeping in the middle holding them both by her side. She was a brave and wonderful little girl. Both Christy and Link did raise her well. To bad they did not invest more in their marriage as they did their kids. 

 

Looking one more time at his phone Rhett sighed and started up the stairs to his room. His wife was already asleep but her phone was blinking. She had a notification.  She could have gotten one from Christy. He quickly went to her phone and picked it up. Putting in her password he saw it come alive and it was a text message waiting for her. Pulling the status bar down he saw it was indeed  Christy. Sticking his tongue out he wondered if this was crossing some kind of line. 

 

Throwing caution to the wind he opened the text. He thought it would have been better to call it a book by the length of it.  

 

_ Well it is over! Link started it with DIVORCE! He is being a jerk about it all of it. There is no way that he thought of this all by himself. IDK maybe he did. We have been fighting for so long about everything. I really think he needs to do more for us. Money is not everything.  I really have no idea how I really feel. He is a good dad. He did love me. AH! i have no idea. lets set something up so we can talk. I need someone who gets this whole dynamic. someone who gets the duo Rhett and Link. dang it, i mean even in this all of this we are tied together because of them. they take BFF to a whole new level. I just need a friend. _

 

Rhett put her phone down. His heart broke for her in a way, however his heart broke more for his friend, his best friend, his brother, his , his, his. Well whatever Link was, he was going to have to be there for him and like all their lives he will never fail him. They have never failed each other. 

 

Moving to this bathroom Rhett realized he needed to take a shower and let his back feel the nice hot water. Removing his clothing he started the shower. He linked up his phone to his shower speaker and started playing some Hagrid to hopefully sooth him. Stepping in he let all his worries wait for him outside the shower. He took his time and for whatever reason he started to do Link’s method of washing, starting from the top and worked his way down. One of their favorite songs came on and he started to softly sing along. He was having a particularly good time when the song cut out and his phone began to ring. He looked pass the curtain and saw that it was Link calling. Not wanting to forgo his lovely and relaxing shower her answered it through the speaker.

 

“Hey man.”

 

“Hey Rhett. Um what is that sound?”

 

“Taking a shower.”

 

“Oh sorry.”

 

“Nah it is cool.” Rhett leaned against the shower wall that housed the speaker.

 

“Ok. Well we are done talking for now.”

 

“and?”

 

“And it looks like how I want to do this will happen.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, she looked confused for a long time, but she just could not fight about it. I think she wants to talk to your wife, which I can get. I mean I want to talk to you.”

 

“You are.”

 

“Yeah, also maybe when we are both clothed.”

 

“You are naked too?” Rhett blushed.

 

“Yeah. Not to be weird or anything I was just going to shower myself. I just haven’t gotten in yet.”

 

“It is weird that you called me naked.” Rhett looked at the speaker with a raised eyebrow.

 

“It is weird that you answered naked.”

 

“This conversation is weird.”

 

“Agree.” Rhett could hear Link give off his soft giggle.

 

“Well how about we both shower and meet up.” Rhett got his back scrubber and started to scrub his back. “All the kids are sleeping. I will let Jessie know what is up.”

 

“Yeah ok, sounds good. I am glad that you did this for me. Jessie too. You both have been great.”

 

“We have.” Rhett was sure there was rolling of eyes on Links side, he smiled at himself at his comment.

 

“Alright meet me here I will be waiting.”

 

With the line going dead the song started up again. Taking a few extra moments on his back he got out and quickly dried off.  Picking out a simple outfit he got dressed and put on his flip flops. Making a note he walked over to Jessie’s side of the bed. He tapped her gently and he saw her eyes fly open.

 

“Everything ok?”

 

“Yes and sort of no. Link wants to talk. I am going to meet him. The kids are sleeping. I made a note just in case your forget this.” 

 

Jessie nodded and placed her head back on the pillow.

 

Rhett checked on all the kids , satisfied that everyone was sleeping he grabbed his wallet and keys and went to his car. The drive had his stomach in knots he was not sure what they were about to talk about. He was hoping for at least one thing. A stop somewhere for a midnight snack.

 

He chuckled at his stomach, at least his stomach was acting normal.

 


End file.
